Meisters Butler
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: They thought it was over. They hoped it was over, that they could live normal lives, but someone decided otherwise. The group doesn't get long to rejoice in Cass's saving from Sebastian devouring her soul. All of the sudden they are sucked into the world of Soul Eater, and new powers become evident to the group. Sequel to Butler's Return, must read in order to understand this fic.
1. Prologue

**Nix: and here is the requested sequel to Butler's Return. One of my friends, in real life when they read it, decided that I needed to do a Soul Eater/Black Butler/Cass involved story where the boys where weapons and Cass was a badass Meister. So me being me was like... FUCK YEAAAHHHHHHHHH LET'S DO IT. And sooooo this monster was born...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, or Soul Eater, or Death Note, or any refences made.**

**Welcome to the prologue of Meister's Butler.**

* * *

"I don't know why Sebastian didn't devour my soul to be honest." Cass said, frowning. "It's not like what happened with Ciel where Claude took his soul, if that was the case I'd be unconscious and stuffed in a suitcase while he tried getting it back." Claire nodding, frowning as she clung to Cass, Matt was clinging to her too… HUG FEST!

"I don't know, but it's kind of eerie." Claire said, frowning. Cass nodded in agreement, frowning as she thought back to when she was unconscious on the boat._ So… was I not supposed to die? Did the person, witch or whoever whacko stuck me in here mean for me to live? If so… then what do they want with me? From the sounds of it the Author can only tell me tidbits, and only when I'm unconscious and she can worm her way in._ Cass pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass I can already tell."

* * *

**Oh and if you couldn't tell you have to have read Butler's Return in order to understand this one.**


	2. Enter Maka

**Nix: And thus it really truly begins with this master piece of shit.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own BB, SE, DN and any references made.**

* * *

Footsteps echoed out in the night, panting could be heard as well. A young blonde girl ran hard over the rooftops, a man right on her tail. The man was a mass murderer, who had a thing for young blonde girls. Her blue eyes were narrowed, glancing back at the grinning man chasing her with a knife.

"Cass, Sebastian you two better be ready." The blonde, Claire Carter grumbled as she ran. Said pair crouched in the shadows of a balcony across from the roof Claire was running for. Sebastian, a tall, pale man in a butler's outfit with red/brown eyes and black hair, a demon and Cass, a much shorter girl with long, curly brown hair pulled up into a high pony tail, pale skin, turquoise eyes, gothic clothing and a black eye patch resting over her right eye.

Claire ran onto the roof, the murderer following after her. Cass moved, ready to jump onto the roof and fight when a blur of black caught her eye. Another blonde girl, with ashy blonde hair pulled into two tight pigtails landed in front of the murderer, holding a scythe in her hand. The blade was black and red, a red eye on the end of the hilt. The girl wore a plaid skirt, combat boots, a black coat over a tan vest, a white button up shirt with a green tie, and white gloves.

"Stop it right there!" The girl shouted. Cass blinked…

Maka Albarn.

Claire stopped her eyes wide as she looked at Maka and Soul. Suddenly there was a chainsaw and a very very loud.

"OH BASSSSSYYYYYYYYYY."

"Fucking bloody hell." Cass cursed, standing straight as Sebastian went off to deal with the annoying Shinigami. Cass glanced over to see Maka swing, and the man dodge and lunge for Claire. She growled, moving and hopping off the balcony. She moved, kicking the man half way to Claire, sending him skidding across the roof as the girl landed her lip curled up in a snarl. The man grunted looking at the eye patched girl as Maka blinked in shock at the new arrival.

"I swear to god if anything else gets fucked up I'm going to blow a gasket." Cass grumbled as she glared at the man. The man snickered, rushing at her. Cass grinned and dodged his slash, punching him in the face. The man recoiled; making a face he rubbed his shoulder. The man cackled, shooting forward and slashing, Cass leaned back, hissing as she shoulder was sliced open. Blood sprayed up but the girl ignored it and grabbed his arm, breaking it.

The man howled in pain stumbling back. He sneered putting his knife in his other hand. Claire moved forward to help and Cass turned her head to the girl.

"Don't even think about it." She said lowly. The blonde frowned, but nodding as Cass went back to fighting. Maka, having recovered shot forward and came up behind the man, slicing him in half with Soul. Cass relaxed, standing straight as Soul changed back, taking the man's soul and eating it. Cass turned, walking toward Claire and taking her hand, dragging her off the roof.

"Wait!" Maka cried running over. The ash blonde Meister lay her hand on Cass's uninjured shoulder and Cass's eyes got wide and she experienced this strange pulse like sensation. She blinked quickly, ignoring it as she turned to look at Maka. "Let me take you to the hospital, you need to get your shoulder checked out." the blonde said worriedly.

"It's nothing." Cass said emotionlessly. "I've experienced far worse. I'll be fine." She said, shaking Maka off and briskly walking off with Claire. Cass calmly jumped off the roof with Claire, landing on the ground and walking away. Once the girls were out of sight Sebastian joined them, looking rather annoyed by Grell's antics.

"Forgive me Young Mistress for the interruption." He said, bowing. The girl waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it; we have different things to worry about." She said, her eye's half-lidded as her mind raced. She slipped into the car, letting Sebastian drive her and Claire home. The whole time she stared out the window. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the manor. Cass slipped from the car quickly and walked up into the manor she looked at Sebastian.

"Tell Matt, Mello and Near they are needed in the office." She said, Claire following her in deep thought as she frowned. Cass moved, flopping into her chair and sinking down with a sigh, watching the door with half-lidded eyes. Sebastian returned and began to care for her shoulder; she let him calmly, frowning. Matt, Mello and Near walked in and Matt blinked seeing the bandaging on her shoulder, he frowned deeply.

"What happened?" Matt asked, moving over worriedly.

"My shoulder is nothing, we have bigger problems." Cass stated, sitting up and looking at them seriously. "It seems the Soul Eater world has entered our own much like Black Butler and Death Note had." The new arrivals blinked, frowning, having watched Soul Eater before.

"How do you know this?" Mello asked, leaning forward.

"We ran into Maka and Soul while on a mission, they killed the man we were after." Cass said, sitting back and frowning deeply. "If things are the same as it was then the plot will play out, meaning Asura will rise. Another thing two, when Maka touched my shoulder I felt this rather odd pulse of energy almost? It definitely stood out." She said, sitting back. Sebastian stood by calmly, watching the group with a small smirk on his face.

It was so interesting watching them. He loved it, seeing their interactions, the intelligent ones and the not so intelligent ones. Near twirled some hair around his finger, looking Cass over in thought, he hummed.

"Ms. Treeda, why don't you take off your eye patch, it's highly possible there is something that changed with your eye." He said. He still called her Ms. Treeda; it annoyed the girl to no end. She nodded calmly, humming as she moved and slipped her eye patch off, blinking to adjust to sudden difference in depth perception. She gasped suddenly, her eyes getting wide. The entire room went black and floating in place of her friends were little orbs.

Souls.

Slowly she looked around, blinking in slight awe. Claire had a purple soul, with a small smile on it and a pony tail for the top part; Near had a white colored soul with a fluffy top, Mello had a yellow soul with a part over the left side that was a little messed up. Yes that idiot managed to get himself blown up despite Kira being gone. Matt's soul was red and had goggle looking things on it, it was pretty cute. Slowly she turned to look at Sebastian.

Where Sebastian was there was nothing but blackness, but chained to that blackness were many souls. They wore anguished faces and looked worn. It was clear some poor suckers ended up sacrificed to him and didn't make a contract. She hummed, seeing little scraps of a soul with Sebastian's mark on it and she knew.

That was what was left of Ciel's soul. Since souls were creations of God, demons did not have souls. But when you're turned into a demon there can be and most the time are little unreachable scraps of their soul left over. They are unable to be eaten by another demon, unable to be reached by anyone, including the owner of said scraps of soul. After looking Sebastian over she put her eye patch back on, blinking as she readjusted to the world around her.

"What did you see C?" Claire asked, blinking.

"I can see souls now." She said. Sebastian blinked, and then smirked. Ah that was why she was staring at him.

"Woah wait what? You can see souls?" Mello asked, blinking.

"Yeah, not how Sebastian sees them but how like Maka sees them." Cass said, frowning deeply in thought. Claire yawned and Cass looked at the time, giving a light smile. "But anyway, it's late guys. Let's sleep on it and discuss more in the morning." She said calmly. The others nodded and rose, shuffling out. Matt moved and gently pecked her lips.

"See you in a few minutes." He murmured, she smiled and nodded as Matt left to go to their room. Her smile fell and she slumped back, rubbing her temples.

"Any thoughts Sebastian?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking at the demon who merely smirked at her.

"I say." He said, leaning down towards her a bit. "That we go with the stories flow." He breathed. Cass blinked in slight shock. He knew… he knew about…

Of course he knew it had to be the only reason she was left alive.

Sebastian knew about the story the whole time.

Cass stood up, walking towards the door. "Good night Sebastian." She said her eyes half-lidded.

"Good night Young Mistress." He said, watching the girl walk from the room with a smirk. Cass frowned, rubbing her temples as she walked down the hallway slowly, her steps echoing off the wooden floors and the walls. She frowned deeply. _If Sebastian knows does that mean he promised to wait until given the okay to take my soul? What if he just takes it at random… _She shook her head, her eyes getting hard. _I'm ready to die, romance or not I'm ready for it._ But inside the girl knew she wasn't. She slipped into her bathroom, changing into her pajama's before she came out and crawled into the bed and into Matt's arms. She snuggled into his warmth, her eyes gently fluttering closed and she began to drift off.

Cassandra Treeda was in no way ready to die.

* * *

**Alright, this is the only complete chapter I have for now. More shall be updated soon!**


	3. Hiatus

**Nix: Oh my god guys... I haven't updated in months. I haven't written anything in months. Once again I've been moving, and the process is daunting this time. I know I know. Excuses are like assholes, everyone has one. But I've been extremely busy, between moving, summer camps, and cleaning the property I moved onto I haven't been able to write much of anything, and when I get time my brain is dead. Not only that, but hunting season is coming around, meaning I'm going to be busy for a while longer. **

**I don't know when I'll have anything written, but once I have a chapter up I'll post it. Anyway, the property I moved onto is 40 acres of pure hoarder. I shit you not, the house has been in the family since it was built and when my Great grandmother was moved out the property became a storage house for all the family's crap. Not only that but one of my Great uncles was a druggie who collected shit on a wild hair. So we have to clean all this shit up. yay me :/ You guys probably don't care. anyway Story updates.**

**Dropped into Death Note (collab with Kaira'sYami): Haven't written shit on it.**

**Flying Vending Machines: Haven't started on Chapter 10**

**Meister's Butler: 1/4 the way through chapter 2**

**Two Hearts: 1/2 through chapter 4**

**Vampires Note: Just started chapter 7- possible revision**

**New Stories (Might not be posted and scrapped): White Lies, Rose Petals and a few Guys. A Kaichou wa Maid Sama story.**

**Diary of Rotted flesh. A Mirai Nikki story.**

**Anyway, that's what's going on. I don't know how long it'll be before I post something so don't hold your breath. Sorry about this guys, hope I can write soon. Bye**

**~Nix**


End file.
